


Empire

by TheSunlitGarden



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genji and Gérard mentioned in passing, can be read as platonic if this ship isn't your cuppa, inspired by in-game lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunlitGarden/pseuds/TheSunlitGarden
Summary: “You know,” she starts, as innocently as a woman such as herself can sound. “Talon could restore your family’s empire.”





	Empire

“You know,” she starts, as innocently as a woman such as herself can sound. “Talon could restore your family’s empire.”

They’re alone on the second story veranda, tucked into the closest thing there is to sniper’s nest on Ilos.

It’s hardly the first time she’s been so brazen. Hanzo had long since grown tired of it; how many times can a man derisively ask at what cost?

So instead he leaves her in silence, notching an arrow and not even looking her way. (The arrow is for her and he’s a split second away from turning and letting it loose into her-- he’d bet his bow against her rifle any day.)

Instead of grappling off she seats herself on the cushioned patio furniture, relaxed posture hiding how ready she is to spring into action should he so much as turn to look at her without withdrawing that arrow.

“Listening, now?” She asks, the barest hint of smugness tinting her voice.

“It wouldn’t cost much-- surely not as much as it cost to lose it.”

The grip on his bow tightens for a moment before he inwardly scolds himself. Of course she knows about Genji-- by now the world knows about him, or at least his death at his brother’s hands. He’s better than this, he tells himself. He’s not the man he once was, and he’s certainly not a man to let something as petty as words get him riled up.

Hanzo relaxes as much as a man wound up so tight and on edge can, and Amelie reads him like a book.

“You know, I killed my husband.”

He scoffs out a laugh. _Of course_. He almost asks if that’s how she got her name but thinks better of humoring her.

Her trigger finger flinches and for a fleeting moment she feels something. But it’s gone as quickly as it had come and she continues talking.

“It may be your family’s empire, but it wouldn’t have to be your family who runs it. You’re the heir now, non?” She asks, voice light despite the implications of her words.

When still she’s met with silence she speaks softly, barely audible above the sound of his own pulse in his ear. “Isn’t redemption so much easier with power?” Or revenge, rather, but Amelie has found that so often the two seem to go hand in hand.

Hanzo swallows hard, for the first time losing himself in the offer. His brother’s death will be his burden to bear, always, but it is hardly the only wrong his family had committed. The idea of, perhaps, being able to atone for that… to find something like peace in undoing what he could, well.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the sharp, gentle _clack_ of heels hitting ground as she stands. “Think on it, ami.”

For once, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in late 2017; over a year ago. Still like this ship so I figured I'd post it.


End file.
